Неприятная встреча, часть 1
EN:'' Not So Happe Campers - Part 1'' Двадцать два разных участника прибывают на остров, обнаруживая, что они будут жить в захудалом летнем лагере в течении восьми недель. Они поделились на две команды и выучили правила соревнований, в которых будут принимать участие. Позднее ведущий объявляет, что их первое испытание '''— прыжок со скалы в воду, кишащую акулами, — скоро начнётся.' Сюжет ".]] Серия начинается с того, что Крис представляет себя в качестве ведущего острова отчаянных героев и приветствует зрителей в лагере Ваванаква, который находится где-то в Мускоке, в Онтарио. Он говорит зрителям, что двадцать два участника согласились провести восемь недель в летнем лагере, где они будут участвовать в соревнованиях каждые три дня, и команда-победитель получит награду. Проигравшая команда должна будет проголосовать против одного из своих участников на церемонии у лагерного костра, где один из проигравших не получит суфле — признак неприкосновенности. После церемонии участник, который вылетает с острова, должен пройтись по причалу позора, сесть в катер неудачника и покинуть остров навсегда. Число участников будет сокращаться каждую неделю, и последний оставшийся выигрывает славу и $100, 000 (если верить Крису, эти деньги, вероятно, разлетятся за неделю). Каждый шаг участников будет снят одной из сотни камер, расположенных по всему острову. Он также говорит, что поведение участников может показаться странным, потому что они думали, что будут жить на пятизвездочном курорте. Затем Крис, стоя на причале позора, готов поприветствовать первых участников. Бет прибывает первой и первым же делом бежит обнять Криса. Далее она заявляет, что Крис в жизни гораздо ниже. Крис благодарит её, не зная, что сказать. ДиДжей прибывает следующим и заявляет, что это место сильно отличается от того, что было размещено в приглашении. Гвен прибывает и сообщает Крису, что она не подписывалась на прибывание в захудалом лагере. Крис с самодовольной улыбкой достаёт договор и говорит, что она, вообще-то, подписывалась. Гвен вырывает из рук Криса договор и разрывает его; эти действия оказались неэффективными, так как у Криса, как оказалось, есть много копий договора. Разочарованная Гвен заявляет, что она здесь не останется, на что Крис говорит ей, что надеется, что она умеет плавать, потому что её катер уплыл. Она сердито отвечает "чёрт", смотря на озеро, по которому уплывает её катер. Далее прибывает Джефф, который приветствует Криса, используя несколько раз слово "мужик", что раздражает Гвен. Следующей прибывает Линдси, привлекая всеобщее внимание. Линдси говорит Крису, что, по её мнению, она его знает. Крис объявляет, что он ведущий шоу, и Линдси говорит, что, возможно, она поэтому его знает. Хезер прибывает следующей и, увидев весёлую Бет, начинает сильно злиться. Дункан присоединяется к остальным и начинает показывать "свою позицию", но Крис предупреждает, что он в любой момент может сообщить его полицейскому-надзирателю, который может отправить Дункана в тюрьму для неовершеннолетних, если у парня будут какие-то проблемы с шоу, так как он находится в условно-досрочном освобождении. Дункана, однако, мало беспокоит это заявление, и он проходит дальше, делая комплимент Хезер. Тайлер прибывает на водных лыжах, но врезается в причал, падает в чемоданы и один из чемоданов, упав в воду, обливает Хезер водой, которая жалуется на свои испорченные туфли. встречаются в первый раз.]] Гарольд приезжает на остров, держа в руках синтезатор. Первоначально он удивлён состоянием лагеря, но затем возбужденно говорит, что ему это место нравится. Трент прибывает следующим и говорит Крису, что он видел его в "Ледниковом периоде". Далее он замечает, в каком состоянии находится лагерь, но, увидев Гвен, улыбается ей к её радости. Бриджит привезла с собой доску для серфинга, говоря, что она думала, что в этом месте будет пляж. Она, кажется, быстро приглянулась остальным мальчикам, а особенно Джеффу. Но также она успевает ударить остальных ребят доской, пока Крис не объявил следующего участника. Ной прибывает следующим и спрашивает у Криса, не получал ли тот уведомление о том, что Ной страдает от аллергии. Крис неловко отвечает, что кто-нибудь получил. Ной спрашивает, то ли это место, где они будут жить. Дункан говорит, что это дом его мамочки. Ной делает ехидный комментарий по поводу пирсинга Дункана, но тот хватает его за губу, спрашивая, хочет ли он такой же. Ной же просто просит вернуть ему губу. Лешона прибывает следующей, уверенная в свой победе, и сразу негативно реагирует на Гарольда, который называет её большой и громкой. Кэти и Сэди прибывают вместе, радостные от того, что будут жить в летнем лагере. реакция на прибытие Джастина. ]] Изикил прибывает следующим. Сразу понятно, что у него мало знаний о современном мире: так, когда Крис спрашивает его как дела, он говорит, что видит птичку. Крис советует ему, учитывая, что он на домашнем обучении, меньше говорить и стараться не вылететь первым. Коди прибывает следующим и отмечает, что дамы уже на месте. Он останавливается рядом с Лешоной, пытаясь что-то сказать, но она перебивает его. Ева прибывает следующей, высказывая раздражение и апатичность по поводу своего прибывания в новом месте. Оуэн прибывает следом за ней и радостно сообщает, что он рад находится здесь, схватив Криса в свои медвежьи лапы. Кортни прибывает следующей и её встречает радостный Оуэн. Она приветствует его в ответ, но прерывается из-за прибытия Джастина, как и все остальные. Крис упоминает, что единственная причина, по которой они взяли Джастина на шоу, – это его внешность, на что Джастин отвечает, что его это устраивает. Оуэн говорит, что джинсы Джастина выглядят очень классно, и тот благодарит его за комплимент. Иззи прибывает следующей, но пройтись по причалу нормально ей не удалось, так как она ударяется лицом об причал и падает в озеро. Кортни пытается ей помочь, но Иззи, кажется, не волнует её травма, так как она быстро начинает задавать вопросы о том, чем они будут заниматься в лагере. Потом Крис просит встать участников на край причала, чтобы сфотографировать их. К сожалению, причал разрушается, когда фотография была сделана. Крис потом же простит участников пройти к костру, чтобы просушиться через 10 минут. встречает ботаника.]] Возле костра Крис рассказывает, что последний оставшийся участник выигрывает $100, 000 долларов. Далее он объясняет, что у каждой команды будет свой домик: девушки живут в одной его части, парни же в другой. Далее Крис делит участников на две команды : Гвен, Трент, Хезер, Коди, Линдси, Бет, Кэти, Оуэн, Лешона, Джастин и Ной – Крикливые Суслики. Джефф, Бриджит, ДиДжей, Тайлер, Сэди, Иззи, Кортни, Изикил, Дункан, Ева и Гарольд – Окуни Убийцы. Кэти и Сэди возражают против такого распределения, но их просьбы всеми игнорируются. Исключением стала Кортни, которая просит Сэди быть сильной. Крис упоминает, что участники будут записывать свои мысли в будке признаний, и Гвен, воспользовавшись этим, говорит, что лагерь – отстой. Линдси не смога найти камеру в будке. А также была показана гагара с помадой. Оуэн же пукает. Крис упоминает, что суслики живут в восточном домике, а окуни в западном. между Гвен и Хезер.]]Когда девушки-суслики пошли распаковывать свои вещи, Хезер сразу же начала жаловаться на двухъярусные кровати. Гвен с сарказмом называет Хезер "неженкой", когда входит в домик. Так начался их конфликт. Коди входит в домик и называет Гвен "умной". Гвен указывает на то, что Коди должен быть на стороне ребят. Коди улыбается, а Гвен вышвыривает его из домика. Крис напоминает, что есть общий санузел. Линдси думает, что Крис имел ввиду "общинный" и заявляет, что она не верующая. Крис даёт ребятам тридцать минут, чтобы распаковать вещи, чтобы потом встретиться в столовой. Вдруг ребята услышали крик из домика девушек-сусликов. Внутри они видят напуганную Линдси, которая просила убить таракана. Насекомое ползёт к ДиДжею, который в страхе прыгает на одну из двухъярусных кроватей и ломает её. Гвен заявляет, что это была её кровать. Некоторые участники пытаются задавить таракана, но всё безуспешно. Тогда Дункан перерубает насекомое топором. Тайлер же хвастается перед Линдси, что он мог бы сделать так же, несмотря на то, что он не сделал ничего, чтобы помочь. представляет себя участникам.]] В столовой Шеф Хатчет объясняет, что он готовит три раза в день и ребята должны есть три раза в день. Некоторые высказывают свои пожелания по поводу питания, но Шеф игнорирует их. Крис заходит в столовую и говорит, что их первое испытание начнётся через час. Кэти спрашивает у ДиДжея, что это может быть, но он отвечает, что раз это первое испытание, значит, не будет ничего сложного. Затем камера показывает участников на вершине скалы, и ДиДжей сразу меняет своё мнение. Актёрский состав * Личинка на тарелке в начале эпизода тоже говорит одну фразу, однако не известно, кто её озвучивал. Интересные факты Общее * В таком порядке участники прибыли на остров: Бет, ДиДжей, Гвен, Джефф, Линдси, Хезер, Дункан, Тайлер, Гарольд, Трент, Бриджит, Ной, Лешона, Кэти и Сэди, Изикил, Коди, Ева, Оуэн, Кортни, Джастин и Иззи; * Групповое фото, для которого участники позировали на краю причала, пока он не разрушился, стало заглавным изображением сезона; * Если верить словам Криса, всем участникам по шестнадцать лет в этом эпизоде; Крису двадцать пять; * Когда Крис показывает журнал (он говорит, что победитель получит "сомнительную славу"), на обложке изображены прототипы Лешоны (который позже стал Лешаниквой) и Дункана (позднее Коди, а затем ассистента); * На странице с эпизодами на сайте Total Drama Island: Totally Interactive! этот эпизод назван "The Not So Great Outdoors — Part 1" ("Не такая уж великолепная прогулка, часть 1''"). Такое же название использовали на брошюре Cake Entertainment и на Netflix; * Крис говорит, что Трент приехал девятым, хотя по счёту на острове он появляется десятым. На Шоу отчаянных героев выясняется, что счастливое число Трента — 9, с которым он имеет неразрывную связь. Целостность * Этот эпизод, как и следующий за ним, входит в состав двух эпизодов, объединенных общей тематикой. Остальные — это "Бунт на корабле", "Промежуточные итоги: IV", "Как заправские Египтяне, часть 1", "Как заправские Египтяне, часть 2"; * Это единственный эпизод, в котором нет какого-либо испытания. Это вводный эпизод; * Тайлер — это первый прибывший участник на остров, но не попавший ни на Шоу отчаянных героев, ни на шоу Отчаянные герои: Все звёзды; * Бет — это первая прибывшая участница на остров, но не попавшая ни на шоу Отчаянные герои: Мировое турне, ни на шоу Отчаянные герои: Все звёзды; * ДиДжей — это первый прибывший участник на остров, который участвовал в трёх первых сезонах отчаянных героев; * Это первый из трёх эпизодов, где все двадцать два участника разговаривают между собой. Остальные — это "Нескончаемая драма" и "Шоу отчаянных героев: "Шоу Охота на знаменитостей"; * Именно в этом эпизоде появляются отсылки на основные будущие отношения на острове: Гвен и Трент, Бриджит и Джефф, Линдси и Тайлер, Гарольд и Лешона и Иззи и Оуэн; ** Кстати, Гвен и Трент были определены в одну команду , где затем они становятся парой, так же как и Джефф и Бриджит; *** Гвен и Трент в команде Крикливых Сусликов; *** Бриджит и Джефф в команде Окуней Убийц; ** Единственные отношения, на которые не был намёк, — это отношения между Кортни и Дунканом; * В этом эпизоде Крис предсказывает дальнейшую судьбу Изикила. Отсылки * Некоторые диалоги Лешоны, когда она прибывает на остров, взяты из её диалогов на Camp TV; ** Лешона спрашивает "what's up", заявляя, что она "in the "house". Эти фразы она говорила на промо ролике Camp TV, когда зашла в домик к Линдси; ** Лешона злилась на Гарольда когда прибыла на остров. В промо ролике она злилась на Тайлера. Когда она злилась на Тайлера, она говорила следующее: "Excuse me? What did you say to me? Oh, you ain't seen anything yet; I'll show you 'big,' baby!". Аналогичную фразу она говорит Гарольду; *** Разница лишь в том, что в промо ролике она набросилась на Тайлера, а Гвен являлась тому свидетелем, а на конечном продукте её удержали Бриджит и ДиДжей; * Когда Крис упоминает ужасную лагерную еду, огромная личинка на тарелке говорит "Не правда!". Та же самая личинка появлялась и на промо ролике годы назад; * Перед тем, как Дункан разрубит таракана надвое, таракан тихо кричит "Помоги мне!". Это отсылка на кульминацию научно-фантастического фильма 1958 года Муха; * Трент говорит, что Крис участвовал на шоу, где катаются на коньках. Это может быть отсылкой на то, что актёр, озвучивавший Криса Кристиан Потенза появлялся в рекламе, где он катался на коньках. Ляпы * Когда Крис рассказывает о шоу, он говорит, что участники будут вылетать каждые три дня. Однако участники в большинстве случаев вылетают каждую неделю. Это несоответствие прослеживается во многих сериях. Например, в серии "Большая спячка" Кортни говорит, что они на острове только один день. Или же в серии "Фактор страха" испытание началось на следующий день после предыдущего; * Рисунок руки на кофте Трента поворачивается то налево, то на право; * В кадре, где Гвен стоит обрызганная едой Шефа, а Крис входит в столовую, на заднем плане видно, что Кэти сидит за столом Окуней Убийц, а Сэди за столом Крикливых Сусликов. И хотя первоначально они действительно были в разных командах, Сэди должна быть на месте Кэти, а Кэти на месте Сэди; * В серии есть несколько моментов, когда у Дункана прибавляется пирсинг и исчезает: ** Когда он угрожает Гарольду; ** Когда Крис представляет остальным Бриджит; ** Когда Джефф просит у Криса заказать пиццу; * Когда Крис встречает прибывших участников, он говорит, что Трент прибыл девятым, хотя он приехал десятым по счёту; * Когда Тайлер падает после своего прибытия в багаж остальных участников, сумка Лешоны стоит рядом с остальным багажом, хотя Лешона прибывает гораздо позже; * Когда Хезер приезжает на остров, у неё нет пупка; * Когда Хезер прибывает на остров, у неё нет багажа. Хотя когда она входит в домик с Гвен, у неё в руках два чемодана; * Когда Ева прибывает на остров, она одета в свой обычный костюм. Когда она позирует для группового фото, она одета в купальник; * Когда Окуни Убийцы получают свой логотип команды, Иззи не стоит рядом с командой; * Когда Иззи бьётся подбородком об причал, её шея пропадает. Также её браслет, который обычно находится на правом запястье, в этом эпизоде находится на левом; * На групповом фото есть несколько не состыковок: ** Серёжки Лешоны неправильного цвета; ** Отсутствие воротника на кофте Трента; ** Цвет юбки Иззи такой же, как и у её топа; * В оригинале когда Кэти спрашивает ДиДжея о том, что их ждёт дальше, она говорит голосом Сэди; * Когда были показаны фото после того, как причал обрушился, у Бет нет брекитов. Галерея Magazines.png|"В итоге останется лишь один участник, который получит "весьма сомнительную славу... Small Fortune.png|... и 'небольшую сумму'." –Крис '' Birdswithcamera.png|Одна из ста камер, расположенных по всему лагерю. I need you.png|Выясните это прямо здесь, прямо сейчас на Острове отчаянных героев!'' – Крис WelcomeBeth.png|Прибытие Бет было для Криса не самым приятным. bandicam 2016-01-23 15-05-32-131.jpg|"Ух ты, а в жизни ты гораздо меньше. – Бет Dj has come.png|ДиДжей прибывает на остров. DJ Short.png|ДиДжей отмечает, что на приглашении "курорт" выглядел иначе. Gwen be angry.png|Гвен утверждает, что она не подписывались на "это". Poor Contract.png|Гвен рвёт контракт. Geoff is here.png|Джефф готов зажечь. Its Lindsay.png|Прибытие Линдси. Who are you.png|Линдси "не так уж и плоха", но и не слишком умна. HeatherArrives.png|По прибытию Хезер сразу зло мерцает своими очками... LolBeth.png|... а ещё она не рада знакомству с Бет. Duncans here.png|Дункан не любит сюрпризы. Its Tyler.png|Прибыв на остров, Тайлер пытается показать свои спортивные навыки... TylerIntroduced.png|...пролетает над головами остальных ребят... WelcomeTyler2.png|...и проваливает попытку впечатлить остальных. Mad Skills.png|''"Да! Для моих навыков это гораздо выгоднее".'' – Гарольд It's Briddgy.png|"Я думала, у нас здесь будет пляж". – Бриджит Fistpump.png|''"Видел тебя в танцах на льду, отличная работа".'' – Трент Its Noah.png|"Вы получили уведомление о моей аллергии?" – Ной DuncanPierceNoah.PNG|Дункан грозится проколоть Ною губу. Queen Leshawna.png|"Не стесняйтесь уезжать, лучше уступите дорогу, потому что я здесь чтобы победить!" – Лешона ohmygosh!.png|"'Боже мой, Сэди, смотри, это летний лагерь! Я всегда мечтала побывать в летнем лагере, И-И-И!" – Кэти и Сэди '' Poor Zeke.png|Крис советует Изикилу поменьше болтать и постараться не вылететь первым. Cody and Chris.png|"Коди, Кодстер, Кодмастер!" – Крис Eva! Eva!.png|Прибывшая на остров Ева с тяжёлыми сумками. Bro hug.png|Приехавший Оуэн очень счастлив. Queen Courtney.png|"Приятно со всеми вами познакомиться." – Кортни Welcome Justin.png|Если верить Крису, Джастин был выбран исключительно из-за его внешности. Amazing neck.png|Иззи ударяется головой об причал и... Shes okay.png|"Мне так хорошо!" – Иззи Camera Chris.png|Крис пытается сделать фотографию. Best Picture.png|Из-за веса ребят причал ломается. Total_Drama_Island_-_01_-_Not_So_Happy_Campers_1.avi0169.jpg|"Да ладно, ребята, будет весело. Большая совместная ночёвка." – Оуэн TeamsChris.png|Крис распределяет команды... ScreamingGopherspic.png|...Крикливые Суслики... KillerBasspic.png|...и Окуни Убийцы. CourtneyHelpingSadie.png|Кортни поддерживает расстроенную Сэди, когда ту разлучили с её лучшей подругой. Chris using a conf.png|Крис показывает участникам будку признаний. Weres the camera.png|"Я не поняла, а где оператор?" – Линдси Scary.png|Увидев таракана, Линдси кричит. Duncan Axe.png|Появляется Дункан с топором... Poor Bug.png|...и рубит таракана надвое. Chef Scary.png|Шеф с самого начала показывает, что ему так же неприятно, как и ребятам. Haha Gwen.png|Гвен отвратительна еда. How hard.png|"Это наше первое испытание, что может быть сложного?..." Oh Beep.png|"...ох, чё**''" – ДиДжей Смотри также: Категория:Серии Категория:Серии: Остров отчаянных героев